Ready For The Future
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: Hermione's uncertain Ron wants a future with her. He's about to surprise her. Bad summary, better story.


**Ronald Weasley took a deep breath before knocking on the Granger's front door. Mrs. Granger opened the door and smiled at him kindly. "Hello, Ronald. Hermione's just about ready."**

"**Women and their hair, right, son?" Mr. Granger said with a chuckle. "I'm afraid our Hermione is the worst."**

"**If you don't mind me saying, sir, I like Hermione's hair, even on a bad day." Hermione's parents exchanged smiles before Mr. Granger slapped Ron on the back and led him inside.**

"**Go check on Hermy, Jean. I think there's something you wanted to talk to me about, Ronald?"**

"**Yes, sir." The two men sat down in the living room to talk. "I've actually got a question for you, Mr. Granger." **

**The older man studied the younger one for a moment, noticing how nervous he looked, and smiled entirnely. He knew the question the minute the younger man shifted to accomedate the buldge in his back pocket.****"All right. I'm listening."**

"**Well, sir, I've been with Hermione for about seven months now, as a couple. As friends, it's been seven years. I've been completely in love with her for six of those seven years. Lately, Hermione has been talking about the future and it's raised some concerns of mine." Ron paused before continuing. "To make it short, sir, I don't want to loose Hermione to someone who's, well, better than me. She's a wonderful woman."**

"**Yes, she is. Son, just get to the point."**

"**Mr. Granger, would you give me permission to ask your daughter to marry me?"**

"**Ask? Wow. That's an unusual question."**

"**Sorry?" Ron asked in confusion. "What were you expecting?"**

"**For you to ask to marry my daughter. Not for permission to purpose. Why'd you ask that?"**

"**Because there's no guarantee she'll say yes. I'd be surprised if she did say yes. So, do I have your permission?"**

"**Yes. My daughter would be lucky to be married to such a good man. I know you'd take good care of her."**

"**I will, sir." Then Mr. Granger asked what Quidditch was out of no where. Ron immediately lurched into explaining the game.**

**Hermione took a deep breath as she straightened her long, blue dress. "Same color as Ron's eyes."**

"**You love him so much, darling."**

"**Mum. I didn't hear the door open." Hermione smoothed her ponytail and smiled at her mother. "And yes, I do. But I don't think I'll ever have a future with him."**

"**Why would you think that?" Jean Granger sat down on her daughter's bed and picked up the shoes Hermione had set out to wear on her date. "He seems very much in love."**

"**Not really, Mummy. He likes me, sure, but never love. He doesn't even **_**like**_** to **_**talk**_** about a future with me. And besides, he's too good for me. A regular Prince Charming. Only more humble than you'd expect Prince Charming to be. And more insecure."**

**Jean laughed and patted beside her on the bed. Once her only child had sat down, she took her hands in hers and said, "Then maybe that's it, honey. Maybe he's insecure about the future. Give him more time. Took your father four years **_**after**_** we told each other that we love each other to finally purpose."**

"**Ron had better not wait that long." Hermione's mother laughed then kissed her forehead and got up.**

"**I'm going to make sure the men are done talking so you can come down. Get your shoes, sweetie."**

"**Kay. Um, what's my curfew tonight?"**

"**I'll ask your daddy." Then she left the blue walled room that belonged to her only baby. "Is it okay to come down now?"**

"**Yeah." Jean sat down beside her husband and told them that Hermione was just getting her shoes on. "All right, son. You were explaining what the Keeper does."**

"**Of course you'd bring up Quidditch," Hermione said as she came down the stairs. Ron started to laugh as he looked at her then froze. His jaw dropped at the vision she made in her midnight blue dress. "Something wrong?"**

**He quickly got to his feet and smiled brightly at her. "Nothing. I just can't belive how amazing you look, Mione."**

"**Thank you." She was practically glowing, she was so happy. He really thought she was lovely. "Where are we going?"**

**He shook his head. "It's a surprise. What time should I have her back, sir?"**

"**Don't worry about it. So long as she's home before lunch. Have a good time, pumpkin." Jacob kissed Hermione's forehead and said, "You look lovely."**

"**Thanks, Daddy. Bye, Mum. See you later." Ron shook her father's hand then led Hermione outside. She looked at him in surprise after he clapped his hand over her eyes and pulled her in another direction. "Ron? What's going on?"**

"**I have a surprise for you. But you have to trust me. Can you do that?" She nodded. "Great. I hope you like the surprise. Hold tight to me, okay?"**

"**Kay." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he arched an eyebrow. "This good enough?"**

"**Yeah." Then he Disapparated them to the little house he'd been building for the last few months, using both magic and his hands. He moved her to stand in front of the garden gate and said, "Okay, love. You can look now."**

**He removed his hands and she gasped. "It's lovely. Who's house is this?"**

"**Ours, if you'd like." He pushed opened the gate and bowed with a gesture for her to walk though ahead of him. She looked at him curiously before going into the yard. "Would you like to unlock the door?"**

"**Kay," she said in a excited tone. He handed her a key chain with three keys on it. "Which one?"**

**He showed her and she unlocked the door. "The next two are to the garage and our bedroom."**

**She blushed at that before pushing open the door and stepping across the threshold. She looked around and made note of the kitchen on her left, living room on the right. He'd even put in plugs and a TV for her. She walked farther down the hallway and found a dining room through one opening, with the table set for a candlelight, two person dinner a study through a door, and a spiral staircase at the end of the hall.**

"**What's up there?"**

"**Bedrooms, bathrooms. The study's got a bathroom in it. No shower so you will have to go upstairs at some point. You can't just enjoy your little heaven all day, understand me? Now, up those stairs, missy."**

**She smiled and hurried up the staircase. He followed her and she smiled when she stepped into the upstairs hallway. "You found a lot of photos to put up."**

"**I know. Trying to make it more home-y. Least till we break it in."**

**She smiled. "So, how many bedrooms?"**

"**Four. Two bath, not counting the one in the study. One in the master, the other right out in the hall."**

"**You really put a lot of effort into this house, Ron." She just hoped it meant what she thought it meant. He took her keychain and unlocked the door at the end of the hall. "This ours?"**

"**Yep. Hope you like it. I gave you a key, by the way, cause the door locks and if we get locked out, there's no getting in with magic. Better if George or anyone decides to stay with us, you know?"**

"**Yeah." She walked into the room and nearly gasped again. The walls were her favorite shade of deep grey, the furniture was antique styled with a dark finish, and the bed had a red canopy. She ran her fingers over the top of the desk and smiled. "You certainly made it inviting."**

"**Glad you like it. Take a look at the bathroom. That took a lot more work." She opened the wrong door and he laughed. "That's the closet, love."**

**She opened the other door and flicked on the light. "Oh, Ron. It's lovely. I mean, the prefects bathrooms were something but this is better."**

"**Tub's smaller," he told her.**

"**Still big enough for two though." He gulped when she winked and smiled sexily at him. "Mm. Living together will be fun."**

**He suddenly lifted her up and tossed her down on the bed. "You got that right." Then he was on her, kissing her passionately and running his hands down her sides. She wiggled out of her shoes and he laughed when she made a face.**

"**Damn things. You try and look sexy but instead they refuse to come off so you don't kick your boyfriend's important areas," she mumbled angrily.**

"**Sweetheart, I appreciate your concern." She laughed and he nibbled on her chin lovingly. "Love you, baby."**

"**What?" She pulled back and his ears immediately turned red. "Did you just say you love me?"**

"**No," he said meekly. "Well, yeah. But you don't have to…"**

**He trailed off when she put a finger to his lips. "Say it again."**

"**I love you, Mione."**

**She smiled and pulled him to her for another kiss. "I love you too. Oh, finally. You said it."**

**He grinned and moved to her neck again. "Mione, I've loved you since second year. I'm amazed you love me back. Now, up we go." He stood up and pulled her up. She pouted and he laughed. "The candles are gonna start a fire, love. After dinner, maybe. But be nice."**

**She nodded and followed him downstairs. They ate the spagitti he'd made then moved on to dessert, laughing and talking about everything. Hermione told him she'd thought he didn't want a future with her and he laughed. "No, Mione. It's all I want. In fact, there's something I need to ask you."**

"**Sure, what is it?" He knelt on one knee and reach into his back pocket. "Oh my God."**

"**Hermione Jean Granger, I know you might not think of me as anyone as great as Harry Potter or Victor Krum and I'm not. But I do know how to love, cherish, and honor someone forever. If you'd let me, I'd like to love, cherish, honor, and protect you forever. Mione, my Mione, would you marry me?"**

"**Yes!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He held her close, getting her situated on his knee as they kissed. She moved her lips all about his face, kissing him eagerly and excitedly. "I love you so much, Ronald Weasley. You're everything to me and you're far greater to me than Harry or Victor. I love you."**

"**I love you more." He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. "I've loved you for what feels like decades."**

"**Then take me to our bedroom. Let's make love."**

"**If that's what you want. Go ahead. I'll take care of this stuff and be up in a second." She nodded and kissed him before heading upstairs. She quickly lit the fireplace and dimmed the lights before transforming her dress into a see through red night gown that covered her black, lacy bra and panty set just barely. She sat down on the bed and smiled invitingly when he came through the door. "Wow."**

**She stood up and walked over to him. "You like?" She didn't wait for an answer, just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. He lifted her off the ground enthusiatically and she laughed before whispering in his ear, "Wait till you get to take it off."**

"**Mione," he moaned. "I'm not gonna last long if you keep that sexy little temptress act up. Not that you aren't sexy, cause you are. It's just that…"**

"**I know, Ron. Just put me on the bed." He lowered her to the comforter and she smiled up at him. "Take your shirt off, love."**

**He did as told then kicked off his shoes and climbed on top of her. "So beautiful, my Hermione."**

"**My soon-to-be-husband," she sighed. "You are so handsome. I finally get to see you without a damn shirt. Oh. Pants too. If I'm going to be in nothing but under clothes, so will you."**

**He stripped to his boxers and smiled. "Happy, love? Now hush and let your future husband take care of everything."**

"**Of course, my darling." **

**Hermione woke up alone and nearly had a panic attack at being in a strange place. Then she remembered and grabbed Ron's shirt. She made her way to the kitchen eagerly when she smelt breakfast cooking and was immediately embraced. Ron lifted her onto the counter before she could come out of her daze and began to kiss down her neck.**

"**Morning, love. Up for another go? Cause I think that if we apply ourselves, I could make you orgasm in ever room in this house before you have to be back at your parents' place."**

**She giggled and pushed him back. "We'll need energy for that. And the five orgasms you drove me to last night wore me out. Feed me," she said with a slight pout. He grinned and kissed her lovingly before moving to push the eggs around to keep from burning.**

"**This is why I love you, Mione. You don't complain about my cooking."**

"**Well, I have to admit, you're not as good at cooking as you are with sex but you're still marvelous at it. You rival your mother's cooking. And it smells lovely. But this not being there when I wake up thing better not become a pattern. I want you there when I wake up."**

"**Our first time occurred last night, love. We're engaged. I should pamper you this morning." She stole a piece of toast and he grinned. "Again, why I love you. Perfect figure and healthy appitite. What more could a man want in his wife?"**

"**Good in bed?"**

"**You're looking for praise, uh? Didn't I give you enough during the act? I'm out of adjectives." She laughed and kissed him. "But I'll read a dictionary before you come back home after talking to your parents. Then I'll toss you down on the bed and ravage as a praise you."**

"**Sounds good. Ravage away. In every room of the house," she whispered sexily before looking at the tiny diamond on her ring. "It's so beautiful."**

"**I'm going to get you a better one when I have the money," he whispered to her. "It's pathetic."**

"**No! Don't you dare! I love my ring. And I love you. Now, tell me what kind of wedding you want cause I want a small one. Smaller than Fleur and Bill's. Or Ginny and Harry's. Only close family and friends."**

"**You got it, baby. Anything you want." He stroked her cheek with his hand and smiled. "I only want you to be happy."**

"**Then you should know that I've always been happiest when I've been with you, arguing or not. I love you more than anything and I can't wait to have your children." She stared at the wood floor as he stared at her, slowly eating her toast.**

"**How many?"**

"**Um, two. Maybe three."**

"**Rose. Hugo."**

**She looked up. "How'd you know that's what I wanted them named?"**

"**I've been sneaking peeks at your journal, mostly to learn about your ideal house, and I saw your dreams about us with a little family. I have dreams like that sometimes too. It'll be great when we really have them. I already made their bedrooms. One for a girl, one for a boy. The other's for guests, currently." He shifted from one foot to the other nervously and she smiled.**

"**I was wrong. I thought I couldn't love you anymore than I did a few minutes ago. But now I think is the moment I love you more than humanly possible. Ronald Bilius Weasley, you babies are going to be so lucky, having a father like you. And I'm lucky to get to be married to you." She laughed suddenly and said, "It's funny. I feel like writing a letter to Lavender telling her to take that. She used to sigh about how she was the future Mrs. Ronald Weasley. I used to want to slug her."**

**He grinned. "Did you?"**

"**No. But I turned her hair pink in her sleep. Too bad Parvarti managed to set it right. Anyway, it doesn't matter now. Because I'm the future Mrs. Ronald Weasley and she is not. So there!"**

**He grinned and kissed her again. "That's right. Hermione Jean **_**Weasley**_**. I like that. Lots of sex, lots of love, kids, wonderful home, and a girl with a brain. That's all I've ever wanted. And look at what I got. A girl with not only a brain but a great figure that decided to go about **_**our**_** home in nothing but my shirt. **_**And **_**to top it off, she actually loves me. I'm dead and in heaven."**

**She blushed. "Well, can I tell you something?"**

"**Sure, my sweet."**

"**I short of stole on of your Weasley sweaters and I've been sleeping in that and nothing but underwear since fourth year. I put a spell on it to perserve your scent no matter who many times I wash. Is that stupid?"**

"**It's wonderful. And guess what? Now that we're living together and engaged to be married, you can wear my shirt, or sweater, whenever you want. Though I might perfer you starkers. All right. The table, my love. Food's ready."**

**She jumped off the counter and took a seat at the small booth in the corner of the kitchen. He set her plate down along with orange juice and she kissed him passionately for his trouble. "Love you. Can't wait to be with you."**

"**My neither, love. Now eat. You are going to need the engery." She nodded and took a bite of the eggs. He grinned as she moaned in satasfaction. "Good?"**

"**Delicious. You are the greatest husband, I swear it. I'll take a pregnancy test in a bit. I think something felt…odd last night. Like something happened."**

"**You mean us creating our first baby? Yeah, I felt that too. Rosie's gotta be nice and stronge, Mummy, so eat up."**

**She smiled and they kissed again. "I can't seem to stop kissing you."**

"**Well, we Weasleys can be a tad addictive. It's almost sinful." She mock slapped his shoulder and they both laughed. **

**In that moment, they both knew exactly where they were going in life. What the future held for them was amazing, they both knew it. Hermione knew she'd go to sleep with the amount of hours until they were husband and wife in her head until they married while Ron would go to sleep thinking about how lucky he was. And one their wedding day, they knew they'd be the most sincere couple to say I do, ever. And when their children were born, they knew they'd be beautiful. That's what the future held in store for them. And they were definitely ready for that future. **


End file.
